Derp Island
Derp Island is the main headquarters of the Derp Cat Legion. History Derp Island was previously an island out on the MS Paint Sea with no known inhabitants. However, following the loss of Orange Peel Island, Derp Cat Legion found themselves struggling and in need of a new base. After taking to the waves for a few weeks, the DCL came across Derp Island, seeing it as an adequate location for their new base of operations due to it's size and location, far off from most other nations and being intially percieved to discourage attack due to the great distance. Of course, the Red Army and Pingas Nation would go on to prove them wrong. Regardless, the island was quickly established as the DCL's new base, with Morgan Freeman heading the operation. However, it turned out that the island was infested with Radroaches, the first threat Derp Cat Legion faced during it's time with Derp Island as an HQ. The extermination of these numerous Radroaches, still led by Morgan Freeman, came to be known as "The Battle for Derp Island", and led to the aquisition of Derp Island as the DCL's new HQ, with Derp Cat personally inscribing the word "Derp" onto the side of the island with a blast of energy from her eyes, thus giving the island it's name. Though the Radroaches dwindled from an investation and direct threat to an annoyance, their presence did ultimately slow the development of Derp Island to some degree. Nonetheless, the island was eventually transformed, inside and out, into Derp Cat Legion's new base of operations, containing a large technological marvel of a base hidden within it's lush MS Paint jungles. While the island was large, it ultimately could not accomodate Derp Cat Legion's needs on surface alone, and large portions of the base would go on to be built underground, containing the DCL's most secretive operations and experiments. Though enemies would come agaisnt them, Derp Cat Legion would ultimately maintain Derp Island as their base, their...home in a way, ready to strike against all threats to the world. Defenses Derp Island is defended by several troop patrols around the island and radar systems monitoring any movement in or out, via heat-signature technology. Under the cover of the expansive vegetation, Derp Island holds several major DCL facilities, including the main DCL HQ and several side-buildings, such as troop stations, science centers, and a place to hold the Kaiju Division. Many of these facilities have lowers floors reaching deep underground which they use to conduct all sorts of experiments and plans. The DCL's war room is located in the main building, and is where meetings discussing battle plans and future moves are held. These installations have state-of-the-art security inspired by Arkham's security, with several modifications to make sure no unwanted individuals can get in or out of the buildings. However, although movement around the island is monitored, Derp Island does not currently have any defenses to stop enemy forces from making landfall. Although there are hundreds of troops stationed around every side of the island, air and water forces are only deployed when an enemy is located, and do not maintain constant surveillance/deployment. Despite this weakness, Derp Island is still heavily defended and any enemy forces who would try to breach it's security could be fought back relatively quickly. It should also be noted that several missile-defense centers are located throughout the island, some even armed with Cringe Missiles or nuclear-grade weaponry, to take out enemies from afar, in the air, or on the ocean. This was implemented following the attack by Pingas Nation, and they nor the Red Army, another force notable for invading Derp Island, have attacked since. Derp Cat Legion has begun research into forcefield technology that doesn't loose energy every time it takes a hit, like every sci-fi show ever, and can actually hold for more than ten minutes. Prototypes have been created, but have yet to be implemented. Possible Assault Options The main reason that Derp Island continues to survive even though it has very few defenses is because of the rapid-response movement options of it's troops. Offshore shelling, though sure to cause some damage and casualties, have no way to truly deal with the people on lower floors. Because of this, a lone intruder or a ragtag band has no chance of being able to get in and clear the island of combatants. Even an elite force would be hard-pressed to survive for extended periods of time without heavy support, clearing forces, and heavily armored offensive strikes. Option 1: Shock and Awe: Firstly, have a barrage of Joint Strike Fighters and High Altitude Bombers work together to eradicate DCL air forces, and end their claim to air superiority. After this, completely eradicate all land units through a combination of heavy armor, infantry support, and artillery barrages. However, this must be done quickly, for as soon as DCL's allies hear of this, they will summon their troops to help out the DCL. After this, one must send an Anti-Kaiju Weapon to deal with Godzilla, who's a permanent resident of the island when not governing Kaijuland, and could be a major wrench in the works if he interferes at the wrong moment. Even if he is not available, another member of the DCL Kaiju Divison could be at his station, and pose the same problem. Navigating and clearing the island will be an arduous and dangerous task, as the veritable rabbit's warren of tunnels will be difficult to fully clear of enemy combatants, and may be difficult for inexperienced soldiers who do not fully know the terrain. Traps and ambushes could wait at every corner. One way of dealing with this without clearing all the rooms would be throwing grenades and planting bombs at every major reinforced point, which could cause cave-ins, and trap the inhabitants. However, if one wishes to use the island for their own purposes, they will have no choice but to completely clear the base of enemy combatants, preferably through successive waves of attacks, timed close together. Trivia *The idea for Derp Island's name should be obvious given the theme of the wiki. *The idea of the DCL's main base being an island was there from early on, upon literally googling "Derp Island", we found an MS Paint island that suited our needs. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Headquarters Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Category:Locations